


Defining Home

by chellefic



Series: John and Rodney Ficlets [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: Back on Earth, John ponders the meaning of home.





	Defining Home

John pressed a quick kiss to Rodney's nipple before sliding from the bed. Rodney didn't stir. There were hints of light outside the window and John pulled the curtain aside. The moon was almost full. Earth's moon. For a long time, he hadn't expected to see it again. Not that he'd thought about the moon when he'd thought about Earth. He'd thought about football and movies and good Chinese take out. And that deli in San Francisco, the one with the really good turkey clubs.

He'd been beyond the moon, beyond the Milky Way even. Standing here, with the moon dominating the night sky, the last twelve years seemed surreal.

But then they'd been surreal when he was living them.

He heard Rodney shifting around behind him, but didn't turn to look. Rodney slid his arms around John's waist and John leaned into him.

"Is that Orion's belt?" he asked softly.

"Yeah." John rested his hands on top of Rodney's. People, at least the ones at the SGC, kept asking him what it was like to be home. Home, for John, had nothing to do with Orion's belt, or football, or even really good turkey sandwiches. Home, for John, was a man with a receding hairline and a softening middle who gave amazing head. "Will you blow me?"

"Please."

"Please."

Rodney squeezed him. "What will I get in return?"

"Whatever you want."

"Deal, but let's go back to bed. This floor is way too cold."

John didn't mention that once upon a time Rodney had been willing to kneel in the snow, in sand, in the supply closet off of the jumper bay. He simply let Rodney lead him back to their bed.


End file.
